


An Unannounced Homecoming

by Penthesilea1623



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Bathtubs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sex, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair's been gone for two months and his queen has been feeling his absence, when he surprises her by returning home unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unannounced Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from missmeggo on tumblr and crossposted there. Takes place in the "All That Might Be" universe some time during Chapter 26 after Alistair has visited Kirkwall with Teagan.

Nell Cousland Theirin had been trained her whole life to lead, to run things, to take charge, but Maker help her, some days – today for instance – the petty squabbles of the court at Denerim were too much for even her to handle. Strangely, it was one area where Alistair’s talents excelled her own, something she wouldn’t have expected given his initial reluctance to take the throne.

The problem was that Alistair was with Teagan, off in the Free Marches in an attempt to get a better idea of the situation there, specifically in Kirkwall and Starkhaven. Given the growing unrest in Orlais, the security of the Free Marches was more vital than ever to Ferelden.

So Nell had been coping on her own for what seemed like forever, though in reality it had only been a few weeks. By late afternoon she had finally had enough and had gone out riding, refusing an escort, telling the anxious seneschal she’d be fine, that she’d slain the bloody archdemon and she certainly wasn’t going to let any bandits get the better of her. 

She arrived back at the palace just as it was getting dark, feeling much more human. All she needed now was to soak in the bath she’d told the servants to have ready for her, eat a quiet dinner in her chambers, drink a large glass of Antivan brandy and get a good night’s sleep and she might, just might, be able to handle whatever tomorrow’s court session might throw at her. 

The Seneschal attempted to speak to her as she strode up the stairs to her chamber and she cut him off. “Tomorrow, Seneschal.” She said, more sharply than she had intended. She stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned around to face the man. “I’m sorry. I’ve had a very long and trying day. I’m tired and I find myself missing His Majesty quite badly. It’s put me in a rather unpleasant mood and I’m afraid I’m taking it out on you. You have my apologies for that. I just want have an early night and start fresh tomorrow.”

The Seneschal started to speak and then stopped himself. “Yes. I think Your Majesty will feel much better in the morning.” He said with an enigmatic smile.

She went into the suite of rooms she and Alistair shared. Her face lit up when she saw her bath was waiting for her, a large copper tub filled with still steaming water, set up in front of the fire. She didn’t hesitate, kicking off her boots and then peeling off the leathers she wore as she crossed the room, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor before pulling at the laces of her breastband and her smalls and discarding them as well, before stepping carefully into the tub and sinking into the hot water with a sigh of happiness. She slid quickly beneath the surface and then sat up again, running her fingers through her now wet hair, and leaning back, closed her eyes.

Her reverie was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. “Some devoted wife you are. Here I come tearing back to Denerim, barely bothering to stop, nearly killing poor Teagan, and is my Queen anywhere to be seen? No, she’s gone off riding, gallivanting around the countryside without a care in the world or a thought for her poor hardworking husband.”

She’d instinctively ducked down to her shoulders at the first sound of a male voice but when she realized who it was she straightened up again, and there was Alistair sitting in a large armchair not ten feet away from her, a teasing smile on his face. She’d been so intent on her bath she hadn’t even noticed him. An answering smile appeared on her face and for a moment they simply stared, drinking each other in.

Maker he looked…amazing. He always did after they’d been apart. 

He was simply dressed for a king, wearing an open velvet jerkin over a linen shirt that he’d only loosely tied, and close-fitting dark trousers with fine leather boots that came over the knee. He was just lounging there, holding a glass in one hand, as if his turning up like this was a nightly occurrence instead of something that hadn’t happened for almost two months. He made no move to rise or come any closer, just lifted his glass and took a sip, not taking his eyes from her. The smile remained however.

All right. She could play that game. “Is that my Antivan brandy you’re drinking?” She asked. She dipped her bath sponge into the water and stretching out one long shapely leg began to wash it.

His hazel eyes followed every movement. “Nope. Starkhaven whiskey. It’s pretty good stuff once you get used to it. It’s been helping me get through those long lonely nights away from you.”

She wet the sponge again and trailed it down her arm this time. “The brandy’s been doing much the same for me. I missed you.” She told him, and she truly meant it but she kept her tone almost casual. “How is it during the year we were immorally living in sin, sharing a tent nightly while gallivanting all over Ferelden with our disreputable companions we spent barely a night apart but since we got married and respectable we’ve hardly been together at all?” 

“Don’t blame me, woman. I told you the whole king thing was a horrible idea.” He watched as she dipped the sponge in the water a third time, and holding it up higher then was strictly necessary squeezed the water from it so it landed on her chest and ran in small rivulets over her bare breasts. Heat flared in Alistair’s eyes and he pushed himself to his feet and walked slowly towards her.

There was a confidence in that walk that he’d gained in the last few years. It was the walk of a man who knew what he wanted and expected he’d get it. Not that it was arrogant – not in the slightest. His movement was too relaxed to be a swagger, and too carefully controlled to be simply strolling to her side. A prowl, she decided even as her pulse began to beat faster just from watching him. He was prowling towards her, like some giant cat going after a mouse, perfectly willing to take his time getting there, and perhaps play with it a bit, but never doubting that he would get it. 

And who would have thought she’d be so willing to be the mouse? 

He knelt beside the tub, and leaning forward kissed her firmly on the mouth and she could taste the whiskey on his breath. “You still stink of horse.” He informed her with a sudden boyish grin.

She rolled her eyes. “You’ll turn a girl’s head with such sweet nothings, you know.” 

He reached into the water and lifted one of her hands out bringing it to his lips and kissing each fingertip in turn. “Yes, well I’ve been practicing on tavern wenches and various other women of dubious morality while I’ve been gone.” 

“Uh huh. Well, if the smell is truly that bad I’d best get on with my bath.” She slipped her hand out of his and gave him a sideways look through her lashes. “I could use some help with those tricky, hard to reach bits.”

“Right. Which ones are those again?” He asked.

She just smiled. “Oh, you know, the ones below and between and beneath. I don’t suppose you’d be interested in assisting me?” 

“I could probably be convinced.” He said taking one last sip of his whiskey before setting the glass on the floor. He slipped of the jerkin, tossing it to the floor and began rolling up his sleeves.

“You could just take the shirt off.” She suggested innocently.

He gave her a grin. “Wanton woman.”

“Mmm.” She agreed. “Brazen, I’ve been told.” Her breath actually hitched a bit as she watched as he yanked the shirt over his head. She’d never seen anything quite as beautiful as Alistair’s bare chest – broad without being brutish, every muscle perfectly defined from his broad shoulders to the ridges of his abdomen. And it was all hers.

His grin broadened. “Maker, you should see the look on your face.” He said reaching for the soap and lathering his hands. “A little restraint, please. You’ll make me blush.”

She just smiled and leaned back in the tub. Alistair’s days of blushing were long past. “So, Starkhaven whiskey. You spoke with the Prince and the Champion then? What about the Knight Commander?”

“Yes to the first two. It was more getting lectured by the Knight Commander than speaking with her. She’s not a fan of mine as it turns out. Let’s have that leg.” He ordered

She lifted her leg and he began washing it, gently massaging his way up from her foot. She watched as his hand moved up her leg. Those marvelous, strong hands. She had to concentrate to remember what they’d been discussing. “Don’t tell me she didn’t appreciate your fine wit?”

“Not a bit. But it’s more than that. I think the rumors we’ve been hearing may be true. She seemed a bit unhinged to me.” His hands had reached halfway up her thigh when he abruptly let go. Her leg fell into the water with a wet plop.

“Tease.” She said, holding up the other leg. “What about the Champion?” She said as he lathered his hands again and began on the second leg.

His hands slowed. “She was…surprising.” He seemed to be thinking about it, or her rather. He didn’t add anything more, but he was staring into the fire. His hands had stopped moving on her leg and his mouth curved into a smile at some memory.

She waved a hand in front of his face and he gave a small start. “That’s all you have to say about her? Surprising? Surprising how?”

His smile deepened thinking about it. “She was funny, for one. I didn’t expect that. She laughed a lot, a nice laugh not one of those phony cackles or ridiculous giggles. It didn’t seem like she took anything seriously at first but when you asked her the tough questions suddenly she was all business.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Nell commented.

Alistair looked blank for a moment and then realized what she was saying. “Oh. Yes. I suppose I do that a bit. She’s smart as whip as well. I don’t think much gets by her. Kirkwall would be in good hands if they made her Viscount.” He let go of her leg and moved to the head of the tub. “She was different from what I expected after all the stories we’ve heard. Lean forward, I’ll do your back.” 

She shifted a little forward. “Different how?”

“I thought she would be, I don’t know. Big and tough like you. But she’s not at all. She’s all, well … girlie.” He dipped the sponge into the water and squeezed it over her back and couldn’t help leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. When he straightened she was looking over her shoulder at him and she didn’t look entirely happy.

“What do you mean ‘girlie’?”

“Well, she’s this tiny little thing for one. Barely came up to my shoulder. All big blue green eyes and pouty lips. Masses of curly red hair that never quite stays in place, but it suits her like that. And like I said, always laughing. It makes you feel good just to be around her.” He said smiling at the memory. When he looked over at Nell again she was watching him with a definite frown on her face

“You think she’s pretty.” She couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice. It was rare for Alistair to even notice another woman’s appearance.

No!” He denied. “No.” He seemed to think about it. “Well, yes.” He admitted. “Even Teagan agreed she was beautiful.” He said in his own defense.

“Beautiful? Not just pretty but beautiful?” Teagan was a harsh judge when it came to women’s beauty. “Teagan said she was beautiful?” She repeated. If Teagan had remarked on it it must be true.

“Well you can’t really deny it when you see her.” Nell’s frown deepened and Alistair quickly added. “If you like that sort, I mean.” His voice trailed off and he wondered briefly how he’d managed to fall into this particular hole and how he could keep himself from digging it any deeper.

Nell’s eyes had narrowed slightly. “And what sort is that?” She asked, taking the sponge from his hand

He tried to think of a better way to describe her. “She’s like a little kitten you want to keep out of trouble.” He finally said. “All imploring eyes and helplessness.” 

“I’m sorry, just how helpless can she be?” She asked taking the sponge from his hands. “Isn’t this the same woman who killed the Arishok in single combat?” 

“I know! I would have loved to have seen that. I just keep picturing her going up against someone Sten’s size.” Said Alistair and he sounded almost awed. “I don’t know if I could have stood there and watched her do it.”

“Well she’s certainly brought out your protective side, hasn’t she?” Nell took the bottle of shampoo from the small table beside the bathtub, and pouring a small amount in her hand and began washing her hair. She couldn’t help giving him a small glare.

Alistair grinned suddenly. “You’re jealous.”

Nell just scowled and dunked her head under the water, rinsing out the shampoo. When she surfaced again Alistair was still grinning at her.

“You’re jealous of that tiny little girl!” He sounded thrilled by the fact. “Maker, Nell there’s no need for that.”

That somewhat surprising jealousy she’d felt eased a bit, only to flare right back to life with his next statement.

“I’d be afraid to touch her, I’d worry the whole time I might break her.”

Which meant he’d thought about it.

“Actually, forget the whole kitten analogy. You know what she looks like?” He said, suddenly. “She looks like one of those Orlesian figurines Isolde collects: that delicate, that slender and pale and graceful. I’d be afraid I’d shatter her. No, that’s not the kind of woman for me. I need a woman like you: tougher and sturdier.” He sputtered in surprise when she splashed water in his face. “Hey!”

“Tougher and sturdier?” She repeated, and her voice sounded a shrill even to her.

And Alistair just grinned. “Stronger and more powerful?” He suggested. He stood and kicked off his boots and began undoing his trousers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked him trying not to let herself be distracted by the powerfully muscled thighs that were revealed as he pushed his trousers down. 

“If you’re going to get me wet I might as well join you in there.” He slipped out of his smalls and she deliberately looked away.

She was not going to let herself be distracted by any part of that body. No matter how many weeks it had been since she’d been able to run her hands over it.

Tougher and sturdier indeed.

“Shove up, Cousland, give us some room. Make her Hero of Fereldan and she thinks she’s entitled to hog the whole tub.” He grumbled as he stepped in behind her. The water sloshed over the sides of as he lowered himself down.

“Careful! You’re making a mess.” She told him irritably, trying to ignore the virtual wall of muscled flesh at her back.

“You can do that when you’re the king.” He told her. “Part of the reason I took the job.” One arm slid around her waist pulling her firmly back against him and she pretended not to notice the hardening length of him now pressing insistently against her. Harder to ignore was the large hand moving slowly over her leg to her inner thigh. She picked it up and put it on the side of the tub and he immediately moved it to her breast, running his fingertips over her nipple which instantly hardened at his touch. She pushed his hand away, trying not to smile and failing utterly. “Stop that.” She ordered him.

He wrapped both arms around her then, and she couldn’t help resting her arms on top of them. He moved his legs around her as well and she let out a slow breath, savoring the feel of having him literally wrapped around her. She loved the way this felt. She tightened her arms around his and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

He leaned close, his mouth at her ear. “Look how perfectly we fit together. No one else could ever fit the way you do Nell. You fill me. You are absolutely everything I could ever need. The idea that I could ever be interested in anyone else…” He pressed a kiss to her temple and she turned her head so he could kiss her mouth.

Oh dear Maker, she’d missed the taste of him. The kiss slowly ended and she gave him a smile that literally took his breath away before turning forward again and settling herself comfortably against him and this time it was she who moved his hand to her breast. Not that he minded. He caressed it briefly and then reached for the soap and she shivered a moment later as he ran soap slickened hands over her entire torso. She couldn’t help squirming.

“Me and the Champion of Kirkwall.” Alistair muttered as he moved his hands down the length of her arm. “It’s ridiculous.”

“What is it about her?” She asked him. “Everyone I know who’s met her seems to come away half in love with her.”

“She is very charming. And smart.”

“And beautiful, apparently.” Nell grumbled. “Leliana couldn’t stop talking about her. Zevran went into positive raptures about her looks and how delightful she was, and her skill with daggers. He said she was almost a match for him.” 

Alistair gave a small snort. “She must be good if Zev’s willing to admit that.”

“Anders is apparently pining away for love of her.”

“Well Zevran and Anders have always been fairly vocal in their appreciation of a beautiful woman. Or man for that matter”

“I think Nate has a thing for her too.”

“Nate? Nathaniel Howe? Surly, serious, glowering Nathaniel Howe?”

“Smiling the whole time he was talking about her. Except when he was talking about Anders.” She frowned thinking about the mage “Did you see him when you were there? Anders, I mean.”

“Only briefly. He didn’t seem to be in as much of a state as Howe seemed to imply. Seemed downright chipper actually.” 

She frowned. “You think Nate got it wrong when he said Anders was in love with her?”

“Oh, no. He’s obviously completely gaga about her. Doesn’t seem to even try to hide it. The strangest part is that everyone seems to realize it but her. But she’s madly in love with that husband of hers. Can barely take her eyes off him.”

She’d heard hushed tales of the youngest Vael prince when she was a girl, and of course everyone knew the story of how he’d been forced into the Chantry. And then a dozen years later he'd suddenly left the Chantry and married the Champion. What was it about this woman? “What’s he like?”

“Tall, ridiculously handsome. Almost as charming as his wife. The two of them look like they accidentally stumbled out of a book of fairy tales. The handsome prince and his maiden fair. He looks at her exactly the same way she looks at him. There’s no doubting what they spend their evenings doing and it isn’t something you’d find in a fairy tale, not one meant for children anyway.” His hands began roaming once more and his mouth moved to her ear again. “And speaking of evenings is there a reason we’re spending this one talking about other people’s love lives instead of tending to our own?”

“I think I’m jealous.” She admitted.

“Because of me?” He asked.

She leaned her head back, giving him a puzzled frown. “Who else?” 

“You do know what all those other people you’ve mentioned have in common, don’t you?” 

“You mean other than having fallen in love at first sight with the Champion of Kirkwall?” 

“I mean that they were all in love with you at one point first.”

She frowned and then realized what he was implying. “No. I am not that shallow.” She said firmly. She looked up at him. “Am I?”

He nibbled on the side of her neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll always like you best.” 

She angled her head so he had better access to her neck. “Well, you have to. You’re married to me.” 

“Yes, I’m trapped. Shackled by the old ball and chain.” 

She turned suddenly so they were face to face, and water sloshed over the side of the tub.

“Now who’s making a mess?” He asked with a smirk.

“Me. You can do that when you’re the queen, so I’ve heard.” She took a hold of his wrists and pressed them up by his head, lowering herself down and sliding her body against his. His reaction was almost instantaneous and she gave him a knowing smile.

“You look like a woman who might have a plan.” He said. 

“Very astute of you.” She released his hands and sat up, shifting her position until she was straddling him. Taking hold of either side of the tub she rubbed herself against him and he couldn’t help a small groan.

“There’s no fooling me.” He said, and his voice was a little rougher than it had been. He ran his hands up her torso until he cupped her breasts, lightly running his thumbs over her nipples and it was her turn to make a small noise He slid his hands around her back and pulled her forward, closing his mouth around one nipple suckling gently on it until her hips began to slowly move against him. He switched to the other nipple, lightly raking his teeth over it.

Nell arched against him and then slipped her hand between them curling it around the hard length of him. 

“Maker, Nell.” He muttered against her breast. “Remember it’s been a while. Keep that up and things might be over before they’ve even started.”

She ignored his warning, continuing to move her hand over him. “I love the feel of you in my hand.” She told him, with a gentle squeeze. Her voice was pitched low, and there was a gleam in her warm blue eyes when he looked at her. She leaned forward and kissed him, and as she did he moved his hands around her buttocks and between her legs, softly caressing her before slowly sinking a single finger inside her.

She drew in a sharp breath and pulled back to find him smiling at her. “Yes, I can tell.” He said, pressing a kiss to the space between her breasts. He moved the finger out and then back in just as she tightened her hand on him and they both made a small noise. 

He looked up at her breathing heavily. “You want to do this here?” He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t? Because I have to tell you from where I am it sort of feels like you do.” Her hand moved again bringing forth another low moan

“Oh I do. I definitely do.” He hastened to assure her. “But the last time we tried to do something like this in a bathtub we knocked it over, servants came running and there was a lot of water and blushing and apologies involved. And I can’t help noticing there is a very large, very comfortable bed just a few feet to our right that we could probably make it to in less than ten seconds.” 

She glanced over at the bed and then back at him, and in a flash she was out of the tub and running towards the bed, naked and dripping wet and trailing water behind her. He was out and running after her in an instant but as he ran he slipped on the water she’d left behind, and went sliding into her knocking them both to the floor. 

Alistair landed half on top of her and immediately lifted himself up reaching to make sure she wasn’t injured. “Maker’s Breath, Nell, are you all right?” 

She’d landed on her side and was holding the elbow she’d landed on, but she was laughing. “Ow.” She said rolling onto her back as he leaned over “Why on Thedas do we keep trying to make love in bathtubs?” She asked him. “It never seems to end well for us.”

He slid over her nudging her legs apart and moving between them. “I don’t know about that. This doesn’t seem so horrible.” He rotated his hips, rubbing himself against her, gliding easily against the wetness he found there.

Her hips rose automatically to meet him. “No.” She said suddenly breathless, “It doesn’t, does it?”

They both reached down at the same time to guide him inside her, laughing when they realized it. Nell lifted her upper body off the floor to kiss him. “Let me.” She whispered against his lips

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “Yes.” He agreed, looking down and watching as her hand encircled him and positioned him at her entrance. She raised her hips off the floor and just the tip of him slid into her. He closed his eyes and pressed forward. It was that perfect moment, that moment of sliding into that slick soft channel, feeling the heat almost radiating off her, feeling her tight around him, feeling her arms slip around his back, and her fingers digging into his back, holding tight as they began to move together, slowly at first, and then faster. 

They’d been together for five years, and married for four of those, and yet making love to her was just as amazing as it had been the very first time it had happened. He watched her face as they continued to move together, watched her cheeks flush and her lips part as her breath came faster. She opened her eyes and saw him watching and she pulled herself up to kiss him again, but this time she had to pull her head away, gasping as the sensation began to build to its inevitable end. 

“Maker you’re beautiful.” He said hoarsely. He could feel things tightening. “Soon.” He told her 

“Soon.” She agreed, and then neither of them could speak. All they could do was move together, faster and harder. He raised himself up on his hands and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, clinging to him and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. She lost the rhythm and he felt her nails dig into his back and she arched against him with a soft low cry and he reached down to hold her hip, pinning her in place, and pounding into her even faster until with a loud groan he was coming too. He collapsed on top of her feeling both of their hearts pounding.

She slowly relaxed her grip on him, placing a kiss on the teethmarks she’d left in his shoulder. “Sorry.” 

He lifted his head and glanced down. “I’m not bleeding again, am I?”

She couldn’t help laughing. “That was one time.” She reminded him. 

“It left a scar.” He told her rolling off of her onto his back beside.

“It did not.” She insisted.

He grinned at her. “An emotional scar.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well next time you can marry one of those helpless kitten Orlesian figurine women. You won’t have to worry about teethmarks or nailmarks or scars of any kind – emotional or otherwise.” 

He reached out and pulled her over so she was lying on top of him, smoothing back her hair so he could see her face. “Not a chance.” He told her. “It’s my strong and powerful battle maiden or no one at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some inspiration photos and such relating to Battle Maiden on my tumblr. You can link directly to them here:  
> [Battle Maiden photo/style references](http://penthesilea1623.tumblr.com/search/battle+maiden)


End file.
